


stand by you

by kinda_just_here



Series: FF.net Requests [14]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Fem!Makoto, Fluff, Genderbending, Male!Kyouko, Requested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 22:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13109544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinda_just_here/pseuds/kinda_just_here
Summary: Makoto can't sleep.(Requested by Shiranai Atsune on FF.net.)





	stand by you

**Author's Note:**

> fluffy fluff. idk. unbeta'd.

One week after they escaped Hope's Peak, Makoto Naegi couldn't sleep.

She just couldn't get the images out of her head. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw her friends dying- Leon tied to the pole, Mondo turning into butter, Celeste- or rather, Taeko- burning, and the horrible sound of the fire truck crashing into her in the end. She constantly felt her own execution waiting to happen, waiting to be smashed into bits and left to rot.

Makoto rolled over and let out a deep breath, eventually getting up and walking out the door, wandering through the halls. When the Future Foundation had picked them up, they'd taken the six remaining students to their headquarters and separated them, trying to piece together the whole story before they were allowed to see each other again. That, more than anything else was what haunted her- not being able to see the people who now mattered to her the most.

She glanced up when she almost walked into a door. Her feet had led her straight to Kirigiri's room, and she waited a minute debating with herself whether she should knock or not. There was no harm in trying, right? She would knock softly enough that she wouldn't wake him up if he was asleep, and if he did answer, the worst he could do was say no to letting her inside. He wouldn't make fun of her later (right?).

Makoto knocked, and heard some shuffling coming from within the room. So Kirigiri  _was_ awake, then. She stepped back as the door swung open to reveal Kirigiri, still looking like he'd only just walked into the room.

He looked her up and down for a second, then said, "Couldn't sleep either?" When she nodded, he merely stepped back from the door and gestured with his head for her to come in. Without a word, he sat down on the bed and patted the space next to him. She sat down, tense at first, but loosening quickly in his presence. He was the one person she could fully relax with- everyone else had far too many expectations of her for her to be able to really be herself.

She lay down, Kirigiri quickly stretching out beside her, opening his arms and inviting her in. Makoto knew he wasn't exactly the most affectionate person, but it made her happy that he was willing to do all this for her. She curled up close to him, burying her nose in his collar, sleep washing over her now that she felt truly safe. He wrapped one arm around her waist, pressed a kiss to her forehead, and shut his eyes; he must have known somehow that now that she was with him, she would have no more nightmares.

Finally, she felt at home.

**Author's Note:**

> so i looked it up and apparently the name makoto is unisex? add that to the list of things i learned today. hmu on tumblr at [purple-dragon](http://purple-dragon.tumblr.com/), requests are always open!


End file.
